Ne m'abandonne pas
by Svetlana Black
Summary: *Cadeau pour fleur de lisse* Draco passe ses journées à Sainte-Mangouste au chevet de Harry. One-shot.


_Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est un HPDM que je poste aujourd'hui. Un cadeau pour **fleur de lisse**__ qui a eu la gentillesse de me faire un fan-art pour "Quand nous serons grands". J'espère qu'il te plaira, et qu'il plaira à tous les fans de ce pairing ( et je pense en particulier à __**Violine**__, qui en plus de se demander pourquoi je lis ses HPDM, pourra se demander pourquoi j'en écris ^^ ). _

_Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je vous préviens, je ne suis pas du tout une habituée de ce couple et j'ai une certaine réticence à "caser" Draco avec Harry. Je le ( Draco ) préfère de loin avec Ron. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. _

_Et ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de joyeux, je ne suis pas inspirée pour ce genre de texte en ce moment…_

_Les persos sont encore et toujours à JKR ( sauf Remus qui est à ma 'tite Nani- et à moi-même ^^, mais il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire…)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte d'une main tremblante. Il savait qu'il devait éviter cette pièce, que d'y pénétrer lui faisait plus de mal que de bien, mais c'était plus fort que lui; il _devait_ le voir.

La chambre était à l'image de toutes les autres chambres de l'hôpital; blanche, froide, sans vie. La seule véritable touche de "couleur" de la pièce était la chevelure noir ébène du malade allongé sur le seul lit. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'il reposait là, plongé dans un profond sommeil qui n'était même pas un coma. Non, juste un sommeil plus profond et plus long que la normale.

-Je suis là, murmura Draco en s'approchant.

Une fois de plus, il était venu rendre visite à la seule personne qu'il ait vraiment aimé et le voir dans cet état lui faisait extrêmement mal.

-Harry… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te réveiller ? Je t'en prie, reviens parmi nous. Reviens-moi. Tu me manques tellement.

À chaque visite, c'était la même chose, Draco suppliait Harry de se réveiller, et le "dormeur", lui, restait endormi. Sans doute était-il mieux là où il se trouvait que dans le monde réel. Draco comprenait mais il n'acceptait pas. Il en voulait à Harry de l'avoir abandonné.

C'était juste après la guerre, après qu'il ait vaincu Lord Voldemort, que Harry s'était endormi. Le lendemain matin, Draco - qui savait que son amant détestait cela - lui souffla dans le cou pour l'éveiller. Sans succès. Il l'avait alors secoué, frappé. Il avait crié aussi. Mais Harry n'avait pas réagi. Pris de panique, il l'avait alors emmené en urgence à Sainte-Mangouste. Depuis, son état ne s'état pas amélioré.

-Harry, reviens s'il te plaît. Harry, je t'aime.

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne devriez pas rester ici.

Il n'avait pas entendu la Médicomage entrer dans la petite chambre.

-Vous vous faîtes du mal inutilement. Monsieur Potter ne se réveillera probablement jamais.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser seul.

-Vous savez qu'il ne l'est pas. Vous voyez, la famille Weasley et Miss Granger viennent souvent le voir. C'est vous qui avez peur d'être seul. Mais venir ici chaque jour n'est pas une solution.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, veillez plutôt à réveiller Harry.

-Nous faisons tout notre possible mais il n'y a plus beaucoup d'espoir, son corps et son cœur sont épuisés à force de lutter, vous devez vous préparer au pire.

-Non ! Je refuse. Non, je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas qu'il meure.

Il éclata en sanglot.

-Harry…

Il resta ainsi, les yeux pleins de larmes et les joues humides, longtemps. Quand il retrouva un semblant de calme, la Médicomage était repartie.

-Harry, est-ce que tu te souviens de cette fois où McGonagall nous a surpris ?

Lors de ses visites, Draco évoquait souvent ses souvenirs avec Harry.

-Elle avait manqué faire une crise cardiaque quand elle nous avait trouvés à moitié nus dans sa salle de classe. Elle avait crié tellement fort que les élèves de la classe d'à côté étaient arrivés en courant pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Et dire que personne n'était encore au courant de notre relation. Pas même tes deux inséparables. Ça doit être ce jour-là que Granger m'a insulté le plus. Quand j'y pense, c'était très drôle la façon qu'elle avait de me hurler dessus à chaque fois que l'on se voyait. Maintenant, si on se croise, elle me sourit timidement et me demande si je vais bien, si j'ai besoin de parler. Une fois, elle m'a même serré dans ses bras. Tu te rends compte, Granger prenant un Malfoy dans ses bras. Quant à Weasley, il n'ose même pas me parler, il baisse les yeux quand il me voit. Je sais qu'ils ont pitié de moi et qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi. J'apprécie leur sollicitude mais je préfèrerais reprendre nos disputes comme avant, car cela voudrait dire que tu es revenu parmi nous. Alors s'il te plaît, réveille-toi, Harry.

Mais bien sûr, Harry ne se réveillait jamais, quoi que lui dise Draco. Il avait même essayé la menace une fois, mais rien n'y faisait, Harry refusa d'ouvrir les yeux et restait allongé sur son lit, aussi immobile qu'un mort. Et ce, au grand désespoir de toutes les personnes proches du Survivant.

Alors, jour après jour, Draco revenait à l'hôpital et priait, suppliait, insultait, menaçait Harry.

Cela dura encore trois ans, les Médicomages étaient surpris que Harry résiste aussi longtemps. Un jour, alors que Draco arrivait à Sainte-Mangouste, il avait trouvé Ron et Hermione, en pleurs, en compagnie d'un guérisseur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est Harry, il…

Mais Hermione ne put pas continuer plus loin, les sanglots l'étranglant.

-Non, il ne peut pas être parti. Pas Harry, pas lui. Non, j'ai besoin de lui ! Pas Harry, pas lui. Pas lui ! Pas lui ! Non ! Non…

-Je suis désolé, monsieur Malfoy, mais monsieur Potter s'est éteint cette nuit.

-Je veux le voir ! Je vous en prie, laissez-moi voir Harry.

-Monsieur Malfoy, ce n'…

-S'il vous plaît…

-Bien, suivez-moi. Voulez-vous venir ?, demanda le guérisseur à Ron et Hermione.

-Non, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

-Non plus…

Draco et le guérisseur descendirent au sous-sol de l'hôpital pour se rendre dans une petite pièce où un sort de refroidissement avait été jeté. Au milieu de cette pièce, se trouvait un unique brancard recouvert d'un drap blanc. L'employé de Sainte-Mangouste s'approcha lentement et délicatement souleva le tissu qui cachait le corps de Harry. Draco qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas versé une seule larme, éclata en sanglot et se jeta sur son petit-ami.

-Non, Harry ! Reviens ! Ne me laisse pas seul…

Puis, toujours en pleurant, il secoua le corps comme si cela pouvait faire revenir Harry à la vie.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner !

-Monsieur Malfoy, il ne vaut mieux pas que vous restiez ici.

-Je t'aime, Harry. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Après avoir dit cela, Draco posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles, froides, de Harry et s'en alla avec le guérisseur.

La mort de Harry rapprocha ses meilleurs amis et son amant, mais cela ne suffit pas à redonner le goût de vivre à Draco. Et six mois environ après le décès de l'Élu, on retrouva le corps sans vie de son petit-ami dans le petit appartement qu'ils avaient partagé quelques semaines jusqu'au "coma" de Harry.

* * *

_Je vous avais prévenu, pas de happy-end… Mais j'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu._

_Bises,_

_Svet'_

_

* * *

_

_Et comme toujours, l'adresse du forum d'écriture de fics HP à plusieurs mains : Harry Potter - Phrase après Phrase :_

_http :// hp-phraseapresphrase . forumactif . com_

_N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire pour nous aider à faire avancer les histoires !_


End file.
